


Wrap Me In Love

by stepquietly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/pseuds/stepquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside the city is as quiet as it gets, which is why it’s a shock when the elevators ding and open only to have Cat stride out, fancy red woolen cape flapping behind her like all the promos for this newest Supergirl-inspired fashion fad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap Me In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicsophicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/gifts).



> Written for the prompt _cape_ at the Femslash100 drabbletag 7. Title from Tori Kelly's 'Hollow.'

There’s yet another alien in town. Kara’s staking out the CatCo offices, pacing near her desk with an eye on the TV monitors while Winn hides upstairs and talks the DEO systems into giving them the information they need. 

Outside the city is as quiet as it gets, which is why it’s a shock when the elevators ding and open only to have Cat stride out, fancy red woolen cape flapping behind her like all the promos for this newest Supergirl-inspired fashion fad. 

“Miss Grant!” Kara jumps into position as best as she can. “What are you doing here?”

“I forgot these.” Cat doesn’t even bother to look at her, just drags papers out of her desk. She scans them quickly to find what she needs, before her brain reassesses enough to look at Kara awkwardly posed in her doorway. “Why are _you_ here?”

“Just working late?” Kara offers, folding her arms in tight around herself so Cat doesn’t see her crossed fingers when she lies. “The heat’s out in my apartment?”

“Hmmn,” Cat scans her. She shoves the papers in her bag and sweeps out, dropping the heavy weight of her cape onto Kara’s shoulders as she passes. 

“Wha –” Kara startles.

“It’s cold, Kira. You might want to invest in one of these. Whatever late night agenda you have isn’t worth dying of hypothermia.” 

Cat’s tone may be dismissive but the cape is warm around Kara, protective of her.

“Yes, Miss Grant,” Kara murmurs, smile tucked in her cheek.


End file.
